OC Popularity Vote
Overview Not a camp, not a fan-fiction and certainly NOT a hurt and heal. It's just a popularity vote. First we'll gather at least 12 OCs joining this event! There will be 2 debuters later after the competition has reached it's moment of truth. Remember if your character is not as popular as others, don't worry, because everyone who joins this thing gets a badge! For sympathy of course. But the most popular will get a special prize which will be revealed in the future. Rules and Regulations * All the twelve candidates, must have at least 1 vote. * You may choose to vote on more than 1 character as I enabled the multiple choice in the poll. * After we have our first 2 debuters, another debuting challenge will happen meaning there will be 3 debuters. * We won't declare the winner yet, if they earned the most likes, we'll eliminate the ones with the least amount of likes first. * You may interact with each other, but there will be no challenges, just an elimination. * Please don't be insulted if your character is eliminated, they will and always be missed by each and every one of us. Original Characters * Dice - Female. Dice had a terrible childhood since she has been domestically abused by parents and bullied by classmates. She always wanted to make friends and make sure doesn't hurt anyone. But like everyone else, Dice has her limits. * Pine Tree - Male '''- The kind of kid you tend meet at school and is very nice, cool and smart and says hi to you at the very first day. He is very athletic and has a fear of fire and getting burnt. Can sign professionally. * Cyan Ball - '''Female - She's a nice person but sometimes bossy, while competing, she always try her best to win. * Joystick - Male - A very naïve and happy object. He is always falling in love as he gets easily impressed. He has a minor cause of autism which worries him as he has been bullied all of his life but he has met many friends, including Hylian Shield, Jetpack, Ball Pit and Death Note. * Gamey - Male - Optimistic, nice, funny, smart, kind of strong and helpful. He can do things most objects couldn't (like tell you lots of stuff about the different hosts) and can lift heavy things, fall very far and not die, etc. * Strawberry - Female - is the typical valleygirl of the show. She's rude and judgemental, and yells at her friends. She is also very smart, especially for a 10 year old, which makes her brag about her high intelligence. Despite being mean most of the time, she is very kind and a good friend when around her BFFs. * Candle - Female - is the typical valleygirl of the show. She's very mean, however, just like her BFF Strawberry, she is very nice when around her BFF. She is generally more stuck-up but less smart than Strawberry. * Drop - Female - Drop is a shy contestant who also has a fear of lava due to the fact that she could dissolve easily in lava. Drop can not interact very well with her team mates because she feels like people will judge her for her opinions. She also prefers to work independently. * Kale - Male - competitive and rough. His only objective is to win, and only has friends for convenience. The amount of enemies he has account for his personal distastes, so they're all one sided (except for Anvil, Beer Bottle and Pincushion). * Marshmellow - Female '''- She is the sweet one but can be scared easily. * Asthma Inhaler - '''Male - A quiet, yet caring character. Even with the kind-hearted personality, he can get mean at times, necessary which is a good clash of personalities. * Baseball Cap - Male '''- An energetic and joyful character with a kind spirit. He isn't all that competitive. * CRAZYDUDE GUY - '''Male - He is nice sometimes threaten people to do what he says, he is a user with 28 subscribers. * Mario Mustache - Male '- Was a big fan of the Super Mario series since he was 6 in 1985, He was so concentrated that he acted like Mario, but he had some personality of him before that amazing time, he was also friends with Luigi Mustache that he decided his brother can be the one relaxing. * Honey - '''Female '- She's energetic and kind. She's always there to help, but in certain situations, she can ditch people. Part of her is the 'mean' kind which makes an oxymoron out of her. Otherwise she's a good person. * Lemon - 'Female '- Lemon is always sour and she's one of the most pessimistic characters in object show history. Most of the time, she's shown alone yet frustrated and enraged. She's one of the three debuters. Elimination Storyline Elimination 1 Host : Elimination time contestants. Here's some good news, you all had at least 5 votes! But the person eliminated also receives 5 votes! Anyways today we got a total of '''109 votes! Thank you! Strawberry : OMG, like it isn't me is it? Host : Let's just say, there's a 50-50 chance, it could be you. Anyway time to announce the one with the MOST likes and that is! DROP!!! With a total of 14 likes. Drop : Oh no… now everyone will watch me… oh no, this is not good. AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! Host : You will recieve a 4 likes advantage in the next voting. The Top 3 will get this prize. Hopefully it won't be too overpowered. Joystick : I guess I can agree on that, 4 likes bonus would not give a fair play to the rest. Can you think of a more reasonable prize? Cyan Ball : The chances of me winning is pretty high. Which is why I shouldn't waste the chance. Candle : OMG! Who like asked you? Host : Fine. The prize instead will be owning a hot tub! Every time you win a prize you own something and that something will help you in eliminations! Drop : O-okay then… Dice : C-Congratulations, D-Drop! Marshmellow : I'm glad Drop won, she's friendly but shy, which make a great clash of personalities! Host : Anyways, the next safe is Dice! With 13 likes. Impressed that you got 2nd place, Dice. Dice : No one has ever s-said that t-to me since I-I was a k-kid. Host : Congratulations, umm… Gamey : Before you tell who's next safe, can I confess something? I sort of had the feeling that I may get eliminated. Can you at least give me a sympathetic award, even if I get eliminated? Host : No. Pine Tree : That's not nice you piece of unprepared contrary dog-food! Sorry, I was just annoyed that he's being mean all the time. Host : Anyways, Cyan Ball and Kale congratulations, you both got 12 likes. That's an impressive amount. Good job. Among the other males Kale got the most! Kale : Thanks! Even if my intentions aren't being nice. Cyan Ball : Maybe we're both as competitive as each other, don't even boast about it. Plus, I'm obviously gonna win with my popularity! Kale : Why you little! Cyan Ball : Let's get outa here. Host : Asthma Inhaler, your kindness has gotten you 4th place. You got not 11 but 10 votes and is the last contestant to receive a double digit amount of likes! Asthma Inhaler : Yay! CRAZYDUDE GUY : Because of my 28 subscribers, they'd probably vote for me, right? Right guys? If not, then I'm doomed. Host : No one knew about this thing CDG. CRAZYDUDE GUY : Aww… IF YOU DON'T VOTE FOR ME DIE! Pine Tree : That's threatening. Please don't do that if you want to get likes. In fact, you want to lose do you? Do you? Marshmellow : Don't get to his bad side, let's just keep quiet. Asthma Inhaler : My podium won't go down, why is that? Host : Oh oops, my bad. *presses button* Anyways, let's get to the next person safe. They had 8 votes. Surprisingly 3 people got 8 votes and that is Strawberry, Candle and Joystick! Strawberry : OMG, Candle you're safe! Candle : Yeah! Joystick : Sure, I-I guess. Host : Now a large amount of people also recieved the number of votes, called 7. Now let's see who they are or are they you. That's Pine Tree! Gamey : That isn't large to be exact. Host : Bottom three is Gamey, Marshmellow and CRAZYDUDE GUY. You three recieved the least amount of likes. Well… it's obvious that Marshmellow's safe, with 6 votes. Viewer 1# : Spoiler Gamey is safe! Host : SHUT UP! Anyways, the sad truth is Gamey being safe with also 6 votes, meaning CRAZYDUDE GUY is eliminated with a total of 5 likes. Elimination 2 Tsoh : I've kidnapped your host! So I'm hosting and no more color coding today! Hahahaha! Today we got a total of 213 votes more than last time. No thank you! Muahahaha! Anyways first safe is Dice, Cyan Ball and Kale with the most likes at 26! Dice : Th-thank you, I'm f-finally g-getting more friends… Cyan Ball : Cool! Kale : Cyan Ball, I have to say, good job. Dice you too. But seriously how are we so DAMN famous!? Tsoh : Anyways I forgot to tell you that we forgot about Baseball Cap for 2 episodes, so he's immune. Baseball Cap get off your podium, NOW! Baseball Cap : Fine! Tsoh : Anyways the next person safe is Drop at 25 likes. Looks like you rank dropped down, even if you did get the second most. Drop : Aww… the more popular I am… the more people hate me. Tsoh : Basically the next person safe with 19 likes is Asthma Inhaler unlike last time you did get the third highest this time. You went up the leaderboard by 1. Next one with 18 likes is Pine Tree! Asthma Inhaler : Cool, third place. Pine Tree : Oh I've got higher in the leaderboard!? Cool! Tsoh : Two people got 17 likes. I mean only one but whatever. Joystick. Congratulations. You're fifth once again. Joystick : Coolio! Tsoh : Anyways the next person safe with a fair amount of 14 likes is Gamey! Congratulations you got second last, last time but now you've earned safety. Gamey : I guess it's alright. Tsoh : Marshmellow, Candle or Strawberry one if you will be eliminated from the show! Welp. Looks like Marshmellow's safe at 13 likes! Marshmellow : Yay! Tsoh : Candle and Strawberry. The best friends. I think since you both got 11 likes, I guess I must use a randomizer. That is that Candle is eliminated and Strawberry stays! Candle : NOOOOOOO!!! Strawberry : YES! I mean— NOOOOOOOO!!! Tsoh : BTW, the prize that the first placers get is… Birthday Cakes! *throws it at their face* Mario Mustache : Hello everybody, I'm a debuter along with Honey and Lemon. Honey : Hi! Lemon : Like, I should've gotten here in the first place. Data Rankings Elimination 1 # Drop, 14 likes # Dice, 13 likes # Cyan Ball and Kale, 12 likes # Asthma Inhaler, 10 likes # Candle, Joystick and Strawberry, 8 likes # Pine Tree, 7 likes # Gamey and Marshmellow, 6 likes # CRAZYDUDE GUY, 5 likes Total Likes ~ 109 votes Elimination 2 # Cyan Ball, Dice and Kale, 26 likes # Drop, 25 likes # Asthma Inhaler, 19 likes # Pine Tree, 18 likes # Joystick, 17 likes # Gamey, 14 likes # Marshmellow, 13 likes # Strawberry and Candle, 11 likes Total Likes ~ 213 votes Stuff Owned Cyan Ball ~ Birthday Cake Dice ~ Birthday Cake Drop ~ Hot Tub Kale ~ Birthday Cake Confessionals Host : These contestants surely are the stupidest for even applying for this competition. They'd either be humiliated or devastated by people. CRAZYDUDE GUY : Look IDC if I'm eliminated I just wanna join for fun. Voting http://www.strawpoll.me/10214765 Gallery Asthma inhaler new front.png|Asthma Inhaler Baseball Cap (New) Pose.png|Baseball Cap CDG.png|CRAZYDUDE GUY Cyan Ball.png|Cyan Ball Pose dice.png|Dice Dropremake.png|Drop Honey.png|Honey 2016_Mario_Mustashe_New_Pose.png|Mario Mustache New_Gamey_20160513_211307.jpg|Gamey Joystick .png|Joystick Marshmellow-the_sweet_one.png|Marshmellow Pine tree wordless.png|Pine Tree Strawberry-0.png|Strawberry Trivia * 13 contestants has had an image. 2 of them had the images that's similar to the creator's. Category:Voting